Never Break Us Apart Camren
by Tamtums
Summary: Camila is a student who moved from North Carolina to Miami and there, she meets Lauren. They become best friends and what will become of their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Camila's POV

"Time to wake up Mila!" My mom shouted from the kitchen.

I groaned and rolled over to look at the clock. 7.30 am. I reluctantly sat up and prepared for the first day of classes at my new school.

DJ Dinah: Morning Dawg! Excited for the first day of school?

Dinah's my best friend since young, she moved here a year before us. When she found out that I'm moving to Miami too, she was so excited she couldn't sleep for nights.

Me: I guess so. But thanks for asking anyway :) See you in school later!

I left my phone on the drawer and walked into the bathroom, I stared at myself in the mirror and decided that I'll wear skinny jeans and a shirt. I put on light make up and placed my favorite pink bow on my head. Perfect.

DJ Dinah: I forgot to tell you, your mum asked if I can drive you to school since I live just a few blocks down. I'm in the kitchen.

What?!

I picked up my bag before rushing down the stairs and sure enough, I see Dinah munching on an apple.

"Morning Mom, morning Sofi."

"Hey CheeChee, we have to leave. I don't want you late on the first day." Dinah said standing up from her seat.

"Bye Sinuhe!"

"Bye. Thanks for fetching Camila."

"No problem."

"Bye Mom." With that, we left the house and headed towards the Dinah's car.

"Anyone that I should look out for in school?" I asked casually whilst reading the school brochure Dinah gave me.

"Lauren, she's the top bitch in school. Everyone wants to be her friend but she only befriends some, in other words chooses her friends wisely?" Dinah replied making it sound more like a question than a statement.

"Her parties are the best in the town. Most importantly, she's gay. Just like you." Dinah added parking into one of the school lots making me blush.

"Hi! I'm Normani."

"I'm Ally. We're Dinah's friends!" The girls in front of me introduced.

"I'm Camila." I said trying not to look awkward, I'm not the best when it comes to making friends.

"CheeChee, that's Lauren over there." Dinah pointed to a green eyed brunette girl talking to her friends in the crowd.

"I didn't expect a brunette to be the popular one." I murmured.

Lauren's POV

"Why's that new girl staring at you?"

I turned around and was greeted by big brown eyes and beautiful tan skin. "Woah."

"Just by what you just said everyone is gonna know that you're gay." Vero said smirking as she turned the corner to her class room.

I turned around and she's gone. I walked into the class room and there she is, standing at the front of the class.

"You're late Miss Jauregui."

"Sorry."

"Alright. Class, this is Camila. She's from North Carolina." The class clapped and her name swirled in my head.

"She has Course 3, biology and chemistry."

Wait, she's in the same classes as me!

"Will someone in the same course volunteer to bring her around the school for the week? And tutor her on what she missed out for the last month." The teacher asked.

Before I knew it, my hands flew into the air and the class was staring at me in confusion. I was never the type of person who would volunteer myself for anything.

"Are you sure Lauren?"

"Y..yes." I said stammering, this is actually the first time that I've been nervous.

"Well then, Emily will you sit at the empty sit beside Alison?"

"Sure." Emily packed her stuff on her table and moved to her new seat.

"Camila, you can take the seat beside Lauren."

"Thanks." Camila walked over to the table and smiled at me, "Hi."

"Hey." I replied.

"Thank you for volunteering." Camila said blushing.

"It's my pleasure. Why did you move here?"

"My dad's got a promotion here and the whole family had to move."

"Oh... Was it hard?" I asked and she looked at me confused.

"I mean having to leave your friends behind."

"Yeah. Especially my girlfriend, she got so mad and broke up with me."

Oh, she's gay too?

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. If she loved me she wouldn't have done that." Camila replied shrugging it off.

"Do you want to come over to my house tonight?"

"What?" She said in shock, obviously taking my words the wrong way.

"Oh my god, I mean to tutor you."

"Oh. Right." Camila blushed, "Text me the address?"

Camila gave me her phone and I typed in my phone number before taking a selfie and putting it as the called ID.

"I'll text you the address." I sent a message from Camila's phone to my own and sent her my address.

That Night

There was a knock on the door and I know Camila's here. I quickly throw on a singlet and shorts before running to the door.

Camila's POV

I decided to head over to Lauren's house in denim shorts and a sleeveless shirt. I knocked on the door and it was a few moments before Lauren opened the door.

"Hey."

Lauren just stared at me with her mouth wide open, "Uh Lauren?"

She snapped out of her trance and blushed, "Sorry. Hi. Come on in."

I opened the door and Camila walked in, "Where are your parents?"

"I live alone."

"Why?"

"My mother passed away years ago and my father abuses me. He was put in jail after he was caught in act. And I'm left alone in this huge house."

"But shouldn't there be a care taker? You're a minor." Camila asked sitting down on the couch.

"I'm nineteen. Because of the situation I was in I didn't graduate. I'm two years behind. Want any drinks?"

"Water's fine. Thanks."

She handed me a glass of water and I took out my notebook and textbooks.

"Let's get started."

Lauren's POV

I went through the first chapter of every subject with her and she being a fast learner, we were done with every subject in less than four hours.

"Thanks for tutoring me LoLo. Same time tomorrow?" She asked packing her stuff.

Did she just call me LoLo?

"Can we push it to Wednesday? I have a party tomorrow." I said.

I noticed that Camila was disappointed and immediately I felt guilty for making her sad.

"But you and your clique's invited." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Really?" She looked at me with her shining brown eyes and I nod, she pulls me into a tight hug and walks out the door, "See you tomorrow!"

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think of the first chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

Camila's POV

What should I wear to the party tonight? Maybe I should just wear -

I snapped out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone, "Look out freak!" Vero said before kicking my books out of her way.

I bent down to pick up the books which were scattered all over the floor and someone else also knelt down to help me with it.

"Let me help you." A familiar voice said.

"Thanks." I looked up and I was faced with those beautiful green eyes once again.

"Hi LoLo!" I greeted enthusiastically, causing a big smile to appear on Lauren's face.

"Hey Camz. Sorry about Vero, she's a little harsh with words."

"It's fine. I'm used to it. It was worst in my previous school where I was bullied." The moment those words came out of my mouth, I immediately regretted it.

Lauren's POV

"It's fine. I'm used to it. It was worst in my previous school where I was bullied."

Camila's face immediately stiffens after realizing what she had just said.

"You were bullied?" I asked, helping her up.

"Uh... Yeah. Simply because I'm -"

"Gay." I said completing her sentence.

"I used to be like you Lauren. Popular head cheerleader in school and I always got what I wanted, until one day, a friend betrayed me in order to replace my position. She told everyone that I'm gay and then being a homophobic school, everyone started despising me and I was kicked out of the cheerleading team." Camila had tears streaming down her face and my heart ached at that sight.

"That's when the bullying started. It all started because I've got no power anymore. Luckily my dad got a job promotion here and I get to change schools." She said wiping off her tears, "Sorry for boring you with my story."

"It wasn't boring Camz. It's worth my respect. You were bullied and here your are, still going strong." I pulled her into a friendly hug and she smiled.

"Thank you Lo, for listening to me."

"You're welcome. I'll protect you, no one's gonna hurt you. And if you ever need help, I'll be here."

That Night

Camila's POV

Come on Mila, you won't want to miss this!" Ally tugged at my arm and refused to let go.

"You guys go ahead, I'll enjoy it here in my bed as much as you guys will at the party." After what Vero did to me today, I've decided that I wasn't good enough to attend Lauren's party.

Vero is a good friend of Lauren's and I know that if I attend the party, Vero is going to make a big fuss about it.

"It's Lauren Jauregui's party! Why aren't you interested in going?"

Normani questioned looking through my closet, she threw a mini dress at me followed by high heel boots. "Wear those."

"I didn't agree to going with you guys?" I said, taking the dress and boots in my arms.

The girls stared at me and have me the death glare. "CheeChee, we're invited to her party for once and you're not going. Are you mad or something?"

"Fine!" I threw my hands in the air in defeat and headed towards the bathroom, I changed into the dress and boots before curling my hair. I did my eyeliner the cat eye way and put on dark red lipstick, of course not missing out my hot pink hair bow.

"Dawg, you look sexy." Dinah said fanning herself.

"Stop it." I punched her playfully in the arm and picked up my bag. "Let's go girls!"

We arrived at Lauren's house midway through the party and the house was booming with music and drunk people. This is so not my type of place to be at.

Lauren's POV

I looked over at the door and I was greeted by beautiful brown eyes. My body took over me and before I know, I'm standing at the door, awaiting to greet her.

"Hey." I took a moment to admire the brown eyed girl and damn is she hot.

"Hi! Thanks for inviting us!" Camila and her friends replied in unison.

"It's my pleasure. Why don't you -" I was cut off by Vero who pulled me aside to face her.

"Why did you invite them?" Vero asked rudely, referring to the foursome standing at the door way.

"Because I want to? And this is my party Vero."

"You're not even friends with them!"

"Camila is my friend and what's wrong with inviting them?" I demanded.

"What's wrong with inviting them? Everything. They're freaks and hanging out with them means losing your popularity. And I'll lose mine too." She answered, so she's been my so called friend for my popularity?

"Get out Vero."

"What?"

"I said, GET OUT!" I screamed loudly through the loud music, causing people to look our way.

"Fine. Don't come crawling to me when you need help to climb back to the top." Vero slurred clearly drunk.

I looked over at the doorway and I see Camila leaving the house upset with what Vero had just said. The rest of the girls had joined in and are enjoying the party, totally oblivious that Camila had just left.

"Camila!" I screamed. I ran after her and managed to grab the wrist of a tear streaked faced Camila.

"Just l..leave me alone. I shouldn't be hanging out with you."

"No. It was my fault. You're not a freak."

"I...I am. V..Vero said it." Camila said in between sobs.

"Trust me, you're like the hottest girl out there." Right after the words came out of my mouth, my hands flew up to my mouth and I blushed in embarrassment. I can't believe I just said that to someone I met two days ago. I must have freaked her out.

Camila looked up at me wide eyed and giggles. Oh my god, why is she so cute?

"Thank you." She said kissing me on the cheek.

My face felt hot and I led her back into the house smiling like an idiot.

Camila's POV

Me: She said I was the hottest girl out there.

DJ Dinah: Are you serious? She said that? That was some serious exchange of words.

Me: Stop teasing me. I gotta go, there's school tomorrow. Good night!

DJ Dinah: Nights Dawg. May you have sweet dreams of Lauren!

I read the text Dinah sent me and I smiled staring at the ceiling. My phone buzzed and i wonder who it is.

LoLo: Hey Camila! Just wanted to say thank you for coming to the party! I know it's pretty late now so goodnight beautiful! I'll see you in school tomorrow ;)

I sat up Immediately upon seeing that the text is from Lauren. And she called me beautiful!

Me: Hi! The party was awesome and thanks for inviting me! I had a great night and yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Nights :D

* * *

A/N: So what do you think of this chapter ?


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren's POV

Don't come crawling to me when you need help to climb back to the top.

Those words are stuck in my head, what if my popularity really drops?

On one hand, I have popularity, on the other I have Camila, whom I promised to protect.

I tossed and turned on my bed, thinking about the night's events. It's either I choose to sacrifice my popularity or I have Camila getting hurt.

Camila and I had only met for two days and I feel so comfortable around her, it feels like we're meant to be.

Camz ;): Hi! The party was awesome and thanks for inviting me! I had a great night and yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Nights :D

I smiled at the text and upon realizing the situation that I'm in, I threw my phone aside in frustration and flipped face down onto the bed, groaning into the pillow.

Friday

"Morning Camz!" I said a bit too loudly causing Camila to jump and shut her lockers close in shock, "Oh my god."

She turned to look at me and smiled, "Good morning LoLo!"

I stared at her face without makeup and she's beautiful. I think I stared at her for too long because she slapped me on my arm.

"LoLo!" She giggled, "You're red."

I covered my face with my hands and I felt hot, like I'm on fire or something.

"Let's go, English's first period!" She squealed excitedly. How can this girl be so excited for class?

"Why are you hanging out with her Lauren? She's useless and ugly, not a great tool to use to be popular." Vero laughed and pushed Camila against the lockers.

"Don't you dare push her again!" I shouted pinning Vero against the wall, "Do you hear me?"

She pushed me away and straighten her blouse, walking away in anger.

"Are you okay?" I said kneeling down to look at Camila. She was tearing and I know what Vero had said hurt her badly.

"Come on, let's go to the toilet." I led Camila to the toilet with her sobbing into my shoulder and I washed her face with a small towel I keep in my bag.

Her eyes are still red and puffy from crying but she's beautiful. I just stared at her and she looked up, both of us getting lost in each other's eyes.

I leant in and she did the same, I closed my eyes and I could feel her breath on my lips.

Suddenly, the school bell rang and we jumped, away from each other. "Let's go." She linked our pinkies and we walked towards the classroom.

"Thanks." She said sitting down on the chair beside mine.

"For?" I asked confused.

"Protecting me."

"Well, I did make a promise." I chuckled as I give her a kiss on the cheeks.

Camila's POV

Me and Lauren almost kissed. I don't know what to think! Does that mean she's interested in me too?

"Camz."

I continued to stare into space, thinking about what happened in the toilet.

"Camz."

"CAMZ!"

"AHHH!" I screamed, the students exiting the room turned to look at me.

"You didn't need to shout LoLo!"

"I called your name three times. Class is over." Lauren said writing down the last bits of notes on the board.

"Sorry." I said giving her an apologetic smile.

"Do you want to sleep over at my house tonight?" She asked casually.

"What?" I said in shock.

"Never mind."

"Did you just invited me to a sleep over at your house?"

"I guess so."

"Sure!"

That Night

"Mom! I'm leaving the house now!"

"Okay. Take care of yourself!"

I opened the door and I was greeted by cold wind smacking me in the face, I drove down the blocks of houses and finally reached Lauren's.

I knocked on the door and immediately she opened the door.

"Hi." She said pulling me into a hug.

"Hey."

She allowed me into her house and the familiar place made me feel warm and safe. "So, I've decided that we should watch ... Carrie!"

"No! I hate horror shows!" Camila whimpered the last sentence.

"It's okay, I'll protect you." I said laughing.

"Come here." I took a blanket and set myself on the couch, she scooted towards me and snuggled into my embrace.

Camila managed to sit through the whole movie screaming, she just hid her head under the blankets and whimper when the scary parts come on.

"How was it?" I asked.

"Never gonna watch it again." She said shivering.

"You're such a scaredy cat." I walked up into my room and hid behind the door.

Camila's POV

"LoLo?"

"BOO!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Oh my god. Your face was just..."

"It wasn't funny." I said pouting.

"Awww... I'm sorry."

I entered the room and Lauren offed the lights outside the room before closing the door.

"So are we gonna sleep?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" She asks walking nearer and nearer towards me.

She stared at me in the eye and her gaze trailed down to my lips licking her own. She set me down with my back leaning against the wall and placed one hand around my waist, the other pushing a stray hair behind my ear. She slowly lean into me and press her lips onto mine.

Time froze as our lips moved together, making me forget about the rest of my troubles. Her soft lips tasted like her cherry chap stick, I feel her smile which made me smile too. We broke apart when oxygen became an issue and I rested my forehead on hers, staring into her beautiful green eyes.

"I choose you." She whispered.

I looked at her and she sensed my confusion, "I don't want popularity, I want you."

A/N: hey! I'm sorry if this chapter is dry and short! I promise I'll make it more interesting in the next chapter! ;)


End file.
